<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Message read by sunflowerhotline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383988">Message read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerhotline/pseuds/sunflowerhotline'>sunflowerhotline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Ouch, Sad, Spinel is attached, Yay for self-growth!, any w ay s, btw he's kinda like a caretaker??? idk how to explain it, he reminds spinel to do her basic needs but then he eventually stopped oop, hes basically lowkey neglective??? idk, i dont talk to that person anymore bc they really messed me up man, i was going through something and i felt unwanted lolll, it's a vent sooo i made him like the person i was venting about, its an old vent i made, now i have someone better and i love him v much! &lt;3, shameless venting baby, she feels neglected, steven acts like a player, steven is extremely OOC!, steven treats and flirts with her like they're dating but spinel wants to date but he doesn't, the pebbles are sweet bc they know what spinel goes through about steven, v e r y short one-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerhotline/pseuds/sunflowerhotline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No response.<br/>Spinel sighed and threw her phone down on the bed. <br/>She was tired.<br/>She needed his attention, she craved it. </p><p>(Short old vent one-shot,,, not v relevant anymore tbh)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel &amp; Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Message read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>steven is v ooc! he's inattentive and kinda a player??? at least though spinel's eyes :"(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey babe! How ya doing, spins?</p><p>I'm great! Hbu?</p><p>...</p><p>No response.</p><p>Spinel sighed and threw her phone down on the bed. </p><p>She was tired.</p><p>She needed his attention, she craved it. </p><p>She stared at the clock, watching the time pass by. </p><p>He should be on, it was usually the time when he could talk to her. <br/>Steven gave her a phone for a earth celebration called "christmas." </p><p>She didn't understand it but she thought it was sweet.</p><p>She decided to scroll in the social media platform she was on. </p><p>She saw him posting and her stomach tied in knots. She read the comments and felt jealousy bubble in her chest. He was so friendly with everyone, she could almost mistake it for flirting.</p><p>...Why did she care?</p><p>It's not like they were officially a relationship anyways.</p><p>She supposed he flirted with her and gave her pet names just for fun.</p><p>But she didn't. She flirted because she meant it. She wanted him.</p><p>Hours flew by as Spinel decided to give up. Even though...She really didn't. </p><p>Maybe it was her connection? </p><p>She refreshed the page over and over again. Yet, no response.</p><p>She growled and tossed her phone over again.</p><p>She was tired of playing this game.<br/>The game of wanting, craving, needing. A game of receiving, loving, wishing. A game of longing, losing, and crying. It was a cycle. She never really texted Steven first because she felt like she would annoy him if she did. Steven usually texted her to make sure she did everything she was supposed to. If Spinel were lucky enough, they were able to talk for at least 10 maybe 5 minutes.</p><p>She wanted to kiss him so bad. She wanted to hug him so bad. She wanted to hear his voice really bad. Spinel stood up and decided to do something worthwhile. She recalled once that she hadn't spoken to him in 3 days and she was happier than she ever been since she met Steven.</p><p>Not that Steven did it on purpose, though. He was too good for that. </p><p>Sometimes she wondered how much she meant to him...</p><p>How come she could be there in seconds flat while it took him 6 hours to respond..?</p><p>Was she that...Easy to be rid of?</p><p>Her body trembled as she meekly whimpered. She missed him oh so much. Why couldn't he feel the same way?</p><p>Maybe she was being possessive..</p><p>Who was she to think that Steven has to respond to her?</p><p>Yet, Spinel felt broken.</p><p>Torn.</p><p>Unwanted.</p><p>Unneeded.</p><p>An hour passed by as Spinel continued to think.</p><p>She reached for her phone as an instinct. She refreshed the page. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She sighed and was about to put her phone back down until she saw it.</p><p>The little message bubble.</p><p>She pressed on it.</p><p>So Steven responded 17 minutes ago? Lovely.</p><p>I'm doing great as well! Connie wanted to hang out :P</p><p>...</p><p>that's awesome stevo! &lt;33 </p><p>I miss you<br/>I miss yo<br/>I miss y<br/>I miss<br/>I mis<br/>I mi<br/>I m<br/>I<br/>....<br/>She didn't send the I miss you.</p><p>She didn't want to seem like she was falling apart just because he can't text back fast enough. </p><p>Spinel squeezed her eyes shut.  </p><p>Of course he had better things to do! Why would he ever spend his precious time on her?</p><p>She sat there, waiting for a response or at least a lil' "read" pop up.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She sighed roughly, running her fingers through one of her pigtails.</p><p>"Spinellllll!~ Time to uh...."</p><p>The loud expressive voice faded as she murmured a little question.</p><p>"Sleep? That's what it's called? Oh okay! Spinelllll~ Time to sleep!~" </p><p>"Going, my diamond!"</p><p>Spinel groaned. Ever since Steven told the diamonds that sleeping could be good for Spinel, as it would allow her to "recharge", the diamonds have made Spinel go to sleep. But Spinel hardly could, so she would pretend. </p><p>She also wasn't allowed to be on her phone while about to go to bed ever since White Diamond caught Spinel sobbing while refreshing her DMs page again and again and again.</p><p>And in the morning, she could hardly focus. She had three diamonds to entertain and here she was..Too busy thinking about why she isn't good enough for Steven.</p><p>Spinel sighed and went over to a small area in PD's bedroom...Well, it was now Spinel's bedroom. "Pebbles..? Can you please make a bed? And uh...With a pillow, if that's not too much to ask." She smiled sweetly as the small little rocks crawled out and smiled back at her. They quickly built a soft bed along with a pillow. A...Big pillow. One that could represent an entire human body.</p><p>Spinel laid down, "Thanks.."</p><p>The pebbles cheered softly and returned to their little places.</p><p>She closed her eyes and pulled the pillow close.</p><p>It felt...So much like how she imagined Steven would feel.</p><p>Soft, gentle, warm...</p><p>Just like him.</p><p>But it felt like she couldn't have him. </p><p>Not ever. Not once.</p><p>He could never be her's...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so,, when i first wrote this,, i didn't save it BUT i ran it through a word counter-</p><p>my pc shuts down, resets, i lose the story,,</p><p>i wrote this fic in like,,, november,,, </p><p>i was s a d</p><p>i'm doing some hw,, and i hadn't gone through the word counter in a while, so i go to the web and wHAT DO I S E E</p><p> THE ONESHOT</p><p>so that's how I retrieved this stupid vent thing XDDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>